Fire Emblem: Sibling War
by Celery Stic
Summary: New profile... I'm just re-uploading my story on my new profile... Title is pretty self-explanatory
1. Beginning of the End

Fire Emblem: Fates

 **This is my first fan fic I have wrote... so expect trash... Anyway enough said, let's get to it... This isn't going to tie in the lore of Fates, because that's complicated as hell...**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Gabriel and the plot.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 1…. I think… …**

In the kingdom Valla, sisters Arete and Mikoto were royals of the kingdom. Arete had one child while Mikoto had two. Azura, Kamui and Corrin were always playing with each other, until the day Anankos went mad, forcing the sisters to flee to the two opposite kingdoms, Nohr and Hoshido. The tensions of Nohr and Hoshido were beginning to rise. This led Sumeragi to his death and Kamui to be kidnapped and Azura getting kidnapped by Hoshido.

 _"Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone"_ Kamui woke up with sweat all over her forehead, from a nightmare where she saw a man who looked like her, silver hair, pointy ears, but the armor was red and white, but same colored cape. He called her sister as he clutched Yato in his hand. Beyond his voice was four other siblings calling her sister. " Time for you to wake milady" Jakob said, along with Gunter, Flora, Felicia, and Lilith. " It's not even morning, yet." Kamui said " I'm too tired for this crap." Kamui's retainers came into the room looking at her in disappointment. Her retainers were an Umbra Witch named Cereza and a summoner named Gabriel. "Dear, you need to get up, or you'll be late for your 'special' training with Xander."Cereza winks " For the last time I'm not fucking him Cereza! He is my brother for goodness sakes!" Kamui exclaimed. "You shouldn't say those things out loud my dear." Cereza sighs. Kamui mumbles something under her breath, which Cereza hears. " I love you too hun." Cereza laughs.

Kamui puts her armor on and go's outside to find Xander, and Camilla getting ready to leave. "Why are you leaving, aren't we supposed to be training?" Kamui questioned. " War has broken out and Hoshido has invaded Nohr. We have to help the army." Xander and Camilla explained. " Father wants you back at the castle, so we have to take you there." " Yes, I can finally leave here" Kamui, Camilla, and Xander, along with their retainer's head back to Castle Krackenberg. King Garon gave Kamui an excited hung, as she arrived back from the Northern Fortress. "It's so good to see you, my sweet daughter" Garon exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "It's great to back again, thank you father." Kamui said. "As you know, Hoshido has invaded Nohr, we must not allow them to reach the castle." Garon explained. "I understand father" He gave her a dragonstone that allows to transform into a dragon. At that moment, Hoshidians stormed the castle, and the Hoshido royal siblings appeared. Cereza and Gabriel are on the front lines, Gabriel's weapon being his summoning book and Cereza's four supernatural guns called 'Love is Blue'. Then, the strange man from Kamui's dream appeared and had his retainers with him. Wielding Yato, and one retainer being female, and the other male. The female wore golden and yellow clothes wielding a spear, the other wearing all black and clutching a gigantic sword.

"We've found you sister." The strange said "He's the one from my dream. You've made a big mistake!" Kamui yelled to the strange man. The strange man's retainers start to charge at the Norhian royal siblings, but their retainers step in, and fought off the strange man's retainers. The strange man's retainers, who were somewhat weird, but were also very powerful, overpowering 4 retainers, before heading straight to the siblings. The royal siblings were weaponless, but Kamui and her retainers stepped in front of the retainers. Then the prince of Hoshido, stepped forward. "Kamui, step out of the way or I'll be forced to retain you." "Prince Ryoma, future king of Hoshido, commander and general of the army, you'll pay for what you have done!" Kamui eyes became redder, than possible, aura erupting from her, then a spark of a bright light appeared and suddenly a dragon took form from once where she was standing.

The dragon then blew fire all around the castle, causing mayhem and confusion. This allowed King Garon to escape and the Norhian army to fight back the Hoshidians. The female wearing golden, yellow clothes was being targeted by Cereza, got 3 feathers and yelled out:

" _ **EN RAKA"**_

A giant portal of light appeared above, in the sky. An entity appeared that had two dragon heads with long necks, a giant stone face on its entire body, wings on its back, two tails, and legs that resemble that of a bird. "You're a lumen sage. Nobody told me any of your kind survived." Cereza said. She smiled and yelled out

" _ **ARGEDCO"**_

Another giant portal appeared in the sky. This portal seemed to be filled of darkness. A body appeared, taking on a shape of a dog, had horns on its head, bat-like wings, faces with giant fangs on each foot, second mouth on its torso, and a long tail.

The dog and the dragon went at each other, while Cereza and the strange women fought spear clashing with guns. Cereza dodged the women's spear attacks, which made time appear slow. (Witch Time)

The other retainer, who was clad in black, started to attack Gabriel. He had a gigantic buster sword, which would slice anything clean. Gabriel got his summoning book out and summoned an evil spirit named Laura, in which a puddle of blood appeared and then a screech of a dying women was heard and she appeared, having a spider-like body. Laura disappeared, then reappeared in front of the strange man, making him fall backwards. Gabriel was concentrating on the spirit, making sure he didn't lose control over the spirit.

Kamui, in her dragon form, was slaughtering the Hoshido army by hundreds. She then, saw the royal family of Hoshido, and charged straight at them. Before she could even get close to the siblings, the strange man appeared.

"Kamui, you must remember me. It's me, your big bother Corrin."

Kamui was growling, warning him to back off, so she could kill the Hoshido siblings. Before she could strike at the Corrin, a bright light appeared, which ceased all fighting against Nohr and Hoshido. Gabriel and Cereza stopped fighting with Corrin's retainers and ran to Kamui. Kamui, who had somewhat calmed down, transformed back into her human form. She ran away into the woods, Corrin following her, with their retainers in back of them. She ran into a dead end, and in an instant, Gabriel and Cereza appeared at her sides. Kamui held her retainers very close, almost suffocating Gabriel along with Cereza's giant rack. Corrin, the Hoshido royal siblings, and the army appeared in front of Kamui, Gabriel, and Cereza. Gabriel and Cereza immediately got out their weapons, knowing their fates already.

"Kamui, you are to come with us immediately." Ryoma said

"Why should I go with you? You should just already kill us!" Kamui yelled at Ryoma

"You are going to trial for mass murder against the Hoshidians. Seize them!" Ryoma exclaimed

Before the three could react, Orochi hit Cereza and Gabriel with a magic draining spell, depleting Cereza and Gabriel's magic. Ryoma knocked out Kamui, had Takumi arrest Cereza, and Hinoka arrest Gabriel. The Hoshido army captured Kamui and her retainers. King Garon and his children were heading to the Northern Fortress.

"What happened back there? One minute we were talking, and the next the castle is destroyed by a dragon, and Hoshidians attacking us." Camilla questioned

"That 'dragon' was Kamui. I gave her a dragonstone." Garon said

"We need to go and get her back, and see if there are survivors." Xander said

"We can't. Kamui has most likely been captured by the Hoshidians." Leo explained

"What happened to big sister?" Elise asked

 _ **(Elise was at the Northern Fortress when this was happening, just so y'all know)**_

King Garon and his children just looked at her, what were they going to tell Elise. That Kamui turned into a dragon, Hoshido invading Nohr, her home was destroyed.

 _ **New profile…. Didn't really finish the story. So I reuploaded it to my new profile. I hopefully plan to finish it, but I'm in school so patience is key….**_


	2. War

Fire Emblem Fates: Sibling War

 _ **War**_

 **This is the next part will not have smut, so the rape scene will be postponed….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Gabriel and plot**

Kamui and her retainers were captured the Hoshidian army. It felt like years to her, until it came to a stop. Kamui, Cereza, and Gabriel looked to see them standing at the entrance of Castle Shirasagi.

"Put them in the dungeon." Ryoma ordered "Except Kamui, leave her to me."

"Kamui! You assholes, I'll feed you to my fucking pet!" Cereza yells

"I'm surprised your other retainer hasn't said one word." Ryoma said

"Maybe we should do something about it" Takumi suggested

"No! You leave him alone. The only words he can speak are those from his summoning book. He can't talk." Kamui desperately explained "Please, leave my retainers out of this. They don't deserve this."

"Very well. Your retainers shall be give the upmost care and will not be harmed. I'll guarantee their safety." Ryoma said

Cereza really wanted punch both brothers in the face, but she knew better than to use violence, instead she was going to use her body and looks to hypnotize the men. The dungeon guards took Cereza and Gabriel into the cells. Ryoma took Kamui to the throne room. There she saw the queen of Hoshido.

"My sweet daughter. I've missed you. You've been gone for too long." The Queen of Hoshido said, while hugging her.

"Erm… Just who do you think you are? I'm Kamui, Princess of Nohr. I have no mother!" Kamui had tried to shake the Queen off her.

In doing so, she had been successful to shake off the Queen. With that, the Queen had fell. This alerted Ryoma, to which he looks stunned, and the guards readied their weapons.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it." Kamui tried to help the Queen up off the floor.

"It's alright. It's my fault. I didn't realize that you have no memories of us. You were taken from us at a very early age." The Queen of Hoshido explained "How about you sit on the throne? I'm sure you'll get your memories back."

Kamui was confused. She thought that she would be executed because she had made the Queen fell, but she had been asked to sit on the throne. Kamui hesitated for a moment, thinking that she was going to die, but she had been captured by the Hoshidian army, so what difference would it make. She had slowly walked up to the golden throne and, hesitantly, sat on the throne. Kamui then felt a pounding headache coming on, putting her hand on her head.

 _ **Flashback**_

Little Kamui had been behind Sumeragi's back. She wanted to go with him because she wanted to get out of the castle and explore other places.

"Stay behind me Kamui. Don't leave all right?" Sumeragi asked

"Yes Father." Little Kamui nodded

"King Garon, you wanted to discuss a truce." Sumeragi said

"Yes, I did, but first thing first. Archers fire!" Garon yelled

Archers fire arrows at Sumeragi. He took as much as many arrows appeared. Kamui ran away from his back, but fell. She looked behind her to see her father on is knee, struggling in pain.

"This wasn't even my best plan Sumeragi. Sucks to be you." King Garon smiled while he got out his axe and sliced Sumeragi's throat. Little Kamui looked away, closing her eyes and wishing she was in a bad dream. She opened her eyes to see her father lifeless on the ground, then looked to her side to see King Garon looking at her.

"Orphaned at a young, tender age. You are my child now." King Garon ginned as he grabbed Little Kamui.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Kamui opened her eyes, looking all around her to see the Queen of Hoshido and Ryoma looking at her.

"Mother! I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" Kamui sobbed as she ran to her mother.

"My daughter! It's alright, it wasn't your fault!" her mother said as she ran to Kamui. They hugged each other tightly.

" _ **TELOC VOVIM!"**_

Kamui heard yelling, then saw the castle start to collapse.

"Mother, we have to leave!" Kamui yelled, and pulled her mother's hand running to the outside, along with the royal siblings. She then saw her retainers outside. Cereza summoned a centipede like demon that was gigantic and was destroying the castle. Gabriel was protecting Cereza from the Hoshidians, teleporting around to destroy the army.

"Cereza, Gabriel stop!" Kamui yelled

Cereza and Gabriel looked to see Kamui with the royal siblings and Queen.

"Kamui, get away from them. We have to get back to Nohr." Cereza said "Nobody touch her!"

"Cereza, its fine." Kamui said

"What in oblivion are you saying? They captured us and put us into dungeons, and took you off to somewhere else" Cereza said

"I'm their daughter" Kamui said

Cereza and Gabriel looked stunned, but didn't seem surprised. "Well then, you found out the truth of your birth, then." Cereza said

"You knew this whole time?" Kamui asked

"Yes, we both did. King Garon told me the truth." Cereza explained "You see, when you were brought to the castle, I knew that you weren't Garon's child. You were protected by soldiers almost every day, so I forced King Garon to tell us the truth. He told us, and us alone, the truth of capturing you. After telling us, Garon had asked us to be your retainers and watch over you." Cereza said

` "This doesn't change anything though, your still King Garon's child. They treated you like family Kamui." Kamui couldn't believe what she heard. She had learned that her whole life was a lie, she was lied to her closest friends. She didn't know what to do. "Kamui, we're sorry for lying for your whole life, but I urge you to return to Nohr." Cereza said

"Alright, I will" Kamui responded.

"What!" her mother said

"You can't be serious" the siblings said

"I may be your daughter, but I don't know you anymore. The royal family of Nohr are my family, they had treated like a sister, I can't turn my back on them. I'm sorry." Kamui had explained. She had ran towards to the direction of Nohr, Cereza and Gabriel going after her.


	3. Ruin

Ruin

After running into a field after hours, Kamui stops to catch her breath. Gabriel and Cereza soon got caught up her.

"Are you ok little one?" Cereza asks

"I will be. I just want to get home" Kamui says

Before she could walk, the Norhian army heads her way, with King Garon and his children leading them. Behind her, the Hoshidian army are led by the Queen and the royal family.

"Kamui there you, I was afraid for your life. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Garon asked

"No father, they didn't but I know the truth. You killed my father, so you could get to me."

King Garon looked away, but before he could say a word, Takumi shot an arrow close to his face. After that very moment, Kamui had turned into a dragon, eyeing the Hoshidian army. "I dare you to shoot the arrow at him again." Kamui had angrily said. Cereza and Gabriel had gotten ready, Gabriel had whispered a word, "Alduin" and soon a giant roar had been heard. A dragon, black as night breathing a red breath and soon landed on the field. Cereza then summoned her demon.

 **A GOR ORS**

A giant bird had appeared out of the demonic portal, it had looked like a bird but it had a crescent like shape on its head. Corrin's lumen sage retainer had retaliated and summoned one of her own too.

 **OBELISON**

A weird looking creating appeared before them, a creature that had 4 limbs, a tail and walked on all four. The other retainer just got out his buster sword and did something weird, he charged up.

"My daughter you belong to us, your true family."

"My true family?"

"Don't forgot who raised you for your entire life. Choose us!"

"Don't listen to him, I'm your mother!"

"Oh yea, well I'm her second dad"

The royal siblings were just shocked, and Kamui was just 'What the fuck'.

"I'm sorry mother, but you had your army invade my home. You must pay for that." Kamui had expressed her anger

"Kamui, you're my sister, but I will not let you hurt mother." Corrin had said

Kamui had chosen Nohr over her true family. Mother was broken, then boiled into an unfit rage.

"Fine you want to choose your fake family, go ahead. You're dead to me, forever!" Mother has angrily said

Kamui, in her dragon form, flew to the sky, then started to charge at the Hoshidian army. This moment has commenced war between the two countries. King Garon and his army charged towards the Hoshidian army. The Hoshidian army charged towards the Norhian army.

 ** _(Sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted to make it climatic…)_**


	4. Year 2016

Year 2016

It was the year 2016, New York was a bustling city. It was almost Christmas time, lots of people were running from store to store, to buy the gifts. One of these stores, a 7-foot-tall woman emerged with another woman, who was significantly shorter.

"Kamui, that dress was lovely on you."

"Thanks, Cereza. You always know what's right for me."

Meanwhile, in Star city, Gabriel was being stopped by Green Arrow. He already knew that Oliver Queen was Green Arrow. If Gabriel was being honest, he was thinking about Oliver in dirty ways, the way he smiles, his voice is commanding, just everything about Oliver enticed Gabriel.

"Well, if it isn't the Green Arrow, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Gabriel, you will be stopped."

"Is this my final warning or thee 100th?"

"I can't kill you. You're still an asset to this city."

"In what way am I an asset?"

"You can change, do some good."

"You're delusional Oliver, I'm the villain, you're the hero. The hero usually slays the villain, gets the girl, saves the city."'

"I knew you would say that. That's why I called Cereza and Kamui."

"Great, you called the cavalry. I wonder how they look like now, after all its been millennia since I last saw them"

Cereza and Kamui were boarding a plane to Star city.

"I missed Gabriel, it's been ages since we lost saw him."

"True, I wonder who this Oliver Queen is doe?"

"You're completely right, but I guess we'll see when we get there."

The next day Gabriel was in the Green Arrow's headquarters, waiting for Kamui and Cereza to arrive. Gabriel was walking around the base. Suddenly the elevator door opened, and out came Oliver.

"Thanks for meeting me here Gabriel. Kamui and Cereza are on their way shortly."

"Yea, but I really didn't have choice. So, this is your base of operations. It seems pretty good, very secretive."

"Gabriel, I need to confess something to you."

"Oh, it sounds important. Let's hear it."

Before Oliver could confess to him, Cereza and Kamui appeared with John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Gabriel was slightly annoyed that Oliver didn't say anything, he just looked toward the elevator doors.

"Gabriel!" Both Cereza and Kamui said

"Cereza, Kamui, I see you too are still alive after a few eras. How are you two?"

"We're fine, but from the tone of your friend, you seem troubled."

"I would love to tell you, but I have an appointment with a client. Meet me at Smoak Industries at 8. There's a party."

Gabriel walked into the elevator and vanished. Cereza and Kamui were slightly confused by Gabriel's behavior, but they brushed it off. For now, they had Star City to explore, and had to get for ready for a party.

"Well that seemed like Gabriel, but very different I suppose. Anyway, how about someone show us around the city."

"I can't show you around. I have business, but I'm sure John and Felicity would be happy to show you around."

Oliver soon left the base, and soon John and Felicity took Cereza and Kamui to see the sights of the city.

"We may have a slight problem. Cereza and Kamui are here."

"So, we have Gabriel, Cereza and Kamui here. No big deal, it would be much easier to kill them all and summon him."


	5. Myth & Legends

Myths & Legends

Long ago, there was three kingdoms that lived in harmony. One of these kingdoms had a god, the god of dragons. The god's kingdom was magical in nature, the land was floating, pieces of the land on the side, magical creatures that only seem to be found there. It is said that a god had impregnated two women, one who had a daughter, and the other women had twins, a male and female child. The first daughter was a human, she didn't take any dragon features and she didn't appear to be a dragon, but she had a voice of angels. It is said that her voice would enchant those who listened to her. The other children took dragon-like features, like pointy ears, red eyes, and the ability to turn certain limbs of their body into a dragon's limbs. These kingdoms would live in harmony, until one faithful day.

This day was different, people of the god's kingdom had felt a change in the air. It felt more colder and seem to give off an aura of anger. Then the kingdom went red, the sky had turned bloodshot red, the two women fleeing with their children from the temple, and soon the temple exploded and the god had turned mad. The god destroyed the land, turning its soldiers into ghosts of the past, slaughtering anyone in their path. People started to flee, and headed to the vanishing point. A portal had appeared and people ran to the portal, going into two separate directions, with one of the women fleeing the opposite direction of the other women. The god kingdom was soon forgotten, and only two kingdoms were at peace, until they were at war.

Amid this war, the insane god was pulling the springs, but his children saw through and convinced the other two kingdoms that there was a darker force at work here. The two kingdoms reluctantly followed the children into the forgotten kingdom. There they fought the ghosts of the soldiers and reached the temple, which was in ruins. The old god appeared before them, boiled with rage and started to attack them. His children, the royals, and their armies fought the forgotten god and managed to defeat him, but they had multiple casualties, being that the King and his oldest son and youngest daughter were dead. On the other side, the Queen and her only two sons were slain in the fight. Acting out of revenge, his children ripped out his heart.

Before deciding what to do with the gods heart, the male child and the first daughter had succumbed to their wounds. The only royal left of the forgotten kingdom was the female counter part twin. She didn't want to die, so she and her retainers got their weapons and attacked the heart. By doing this, the three would become gods themselves, absorbing the slain god's powers. This would make them gods, but it is said they died long ago. The land was desecrated by other gods. Though, there is still some accounts that the gods are still living among us mortals, just blending in with the crowds of humans.

 _ **Author speaking here. I made up a backstory for this story, this is the lore behind my story's world. Also the 2016 story is now tied to the other chapters. The chapter is to serve as lore and to make connections to future chapters.**_


End file.
